Aces
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: In the world of Cardeverse, balance is everything and one small thing can set it askew.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go with a brand new series! Thank you for watching and please share a review to tell me whatcha think! This story was meant to be a sequel to another story, but certain elements moved it to become its own story. **

* * *

"Sigh," Arthur finished dressing and began to make his way down to the meeting hall, where a Cardeverse session was to be held. Servants and various advisors bowed as he walked by as custom for addressing a member of the royal court, but he just gave a small wave or awkward smile back. While he liked being a part of royalty, it was kind of embarrassing too. In Cardeverse, a royal court, or suit, made up of a King, a Queen, and Jack. The King was always a male, no question, but a Queen didn't have to be a female, it was simply a title, but it still made Arthur's face go red every time someone called him Queen Arthur, or even worse, Queenie (by his brothers, of course). But nonetheless, Arthur's rise to royalty was a bumpy road as he was once a poor sorcerer's apprentice and one bad spell away from being completely homeless, but thanks to a childhood friendship with Alfred, King of Spades, and them reuniting under chance circumstances, his life took a turnaround.

"Arthur!" the green-eyed man turned to Alfred, as the taller man ran, or rather, stomped, down the hallway.

"Alfred, a king doesn't run to anybody, especially if he has to speak to the other suits of Cardeverse in a matter of minutes," Arthur straightened Alfred's tie and tried, and failed, to hold down Alfred's cowlick.

"Sorry, I'm excited. Plus you're one to talk. It took to forever to learn the proper etiquette and responsibilities of a Queen."

Alfred tended to talk loud, causing Arthur to hold up his hands to cover his mouth, but then he remembered where they were.

"Quiet down. It did not. I remember passing through every test with flying colours and at record timing." Between Alfred's coming of age and the coronation, there was very little time for Arthur to learn castle etiquette, and sometimes he still wanted to read his magic books instead of going to meetings.

Alfred rolled his eyes as they continued down the hall. The meeting hall was already filled with the other suits as they sat at a round table divided by colour. When Alfred entered the room, each King stood and introduced himself.

"I am King Ludwig of the Hearts. I am here with Queen Kiku and Feliciano, Jack of Hearts."

Arthur was always happy to see Kiku. They were also very close friends and when Arthur became Queen, Kiku was the one to encourage him, as he became Queen 3 years prior. The good news for Arthur was that a Queen didn't have to be married to the King, in fact the Queen of Clubs was actually married to the Jack.

"I am King Francis of Diamonds and I have come with Jack of Diamonds, Vash."

Arthur couldn't stand Francis and vice versa. Alfred had to go through great lengths to make sure the two got along or else a war would start between the two.

"I am Roderich, Jack of Clubs. I have come alone, but I have a statement from the King of Clubs, Ivan, to represent the entire suit."

"That's highly unusual," Arthur noted.

"Yes, but the King has been making some changes in the kingdom and he wasn't able to make it."

"But what about your wife? She's the Queen."

"She hasn't been feeling well and since my job as a husband comes before being a Jack, I had to make sure she was taken care of by staying home."

Alfred nodded understandingly and made his own presentation, "I am Alfred, King of Spades and present are Queen Arthur and Yao, Jack of Spades. Now that we have introduced ourselves, even though we really didn't have to, the Cardeverse meeting can convene!"

"Might I remind you that we do the introductions as a formality?" Ludwig said.

"Yes, I know but we have known each other forever."

"I do see his point," Kiku chirped.

"You always see his point," Vash stared at Kiku.

"OKAY," Alfred raised his hands to have order as the meetings usually went haywire, "today's meeting involves a discussion about an expedition of the land outside the Cardeverse region."

"The land beyond the Himaru Sea? No one has ever been over there, so why should we go now?"

"Because of this," Alfred held up a box and inside was a black opaque object, in the shape of a spade, "this is the black spade of ancient legends, also known as one of the four Aces."

The whole room filled with gasps. Arthur had no idea that Alfred had something like this to present, but he really didn't know the significance in the Ace either, not like Yao.

"Alfred, aru, do you realize what this means?" Yao slightly trembled.

Vash stood up. "Alfred, this expedition must take place immediately. An Ace shouldn't be here and the fact that it exist should be seriously investigated."

"Well it's settled," Ludwig chimed in, "now we just need to see who is going. Since we don't know anything about the place, we don't know if it is inhabited, and if it is, we're going to need ambassadors."

Arthur's attention was peaked again. Queens usually held the role of ambassadors and Jacks were the record keepers, head advisors and historians of the suit, assisting the King as he ruled his section of the land.

"But we will also need those specializing in record keeping to assist the ambassadors," Yao said.

"We can't send all the Jacks and Queens at once!" Vash nearly yelled, thinking of his sister, the Queen of Diamonds.

"How about two Queens and two Jacks go? Just in case. Then in a certain timeframe we'll stay and gather data and come back with our findings."

Arthur rarely said anything in these meetings, but he was eager to leave to stuffy castle for the open sea.

"That's a nice idea," Alfred beamed, "who will go?"

"I will for Hearts," Kiku raised his hand, much to Ludwig's relief, as he didn't want Feliciano on his own.

"I will for Diamonds," Vash raised his hand.

"Since I'm the only one here, I will for Clubs," Roderich sipped his tea.

"Well, that leaves Arthur for Spades. We will prepare and meet back here at week's end with supplies. Now if the Queens and Jacks will please exit the room, us Kings need to speak privately, except for you, Sir Roderich" Alfred motioned to the door and the suits broke apart. Arthur wanted more information about what an ace was, so he caught up with Yao.

"Yao, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please stop the formalities. Even though I have fully accepted my position as the Queen, I can't stand when people do that."

"I know, aru."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I know it bothers you." Yao slightly chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. Now I need you to tell me what an ace is."

Yao's face morphed from a smile to a serious look, "an Ace is an item that was, until now, a great legend. It is said to have great powers surpassing any weapon and can overrule any kingdom. Each ace holds a special power that is unique to each kingdom. Spades has Influence, Clubs have Chance or Luck, Diamonds have Fortune and Hearts have Love and Control."

"Bugger, that is quite serious, but why was everyone so taken by the fact that an Ace was found? And that the expedition begin so quickly?"

"Like the suits of Cardeverse, the aces must be balanced and always kept together. Separated, the aces become unstable, however when they possessed by one person, they can give them ultimate power to have anything they desire. All this time, we thought the aces were legend, but they are very true and we may be in danger."

* * *

**Again thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Welcome to chapter two of Aces! I hope you enjoy it! *I dont own Hetalia...just so you know.***

* * *

Arthur sat in the library with every book he could find about Aces. Yao didn't go into much detail about how much danger they could be in and he seemed rather upset, so Arthur didn't press him further. There weren't many books and they only had a few pictures and virtually no words. Arthur was quite frustrated with it all. The maps he gathered had virtually nothing but a small section of the shores. Vash recorded it years ago, but he never went far in to the land and nearly ceased going all together if it weren't for the jewels he brought back. No one wanted to go any further as when they did, the land seemed almost inhospitable. Past suits let things alone as to not upset the balance they worked for, but something so small as an Ace, was forcing them further.

Arthur almost regretted volunteering himself although it was by technicality. He was nervous for leaving and going off to the unknown seas, as he had never sailed before and then he thought about the power of the Aces. If they were possessed by a person of power, they could upset the balance of Cardeverse and who knew what else.

Arthur sighed and picked up the books and maps, becoming exhausted and a bit depressed in his thoughts. At times like this, when Arthur felt overwhelmed with his new responsibilities as royalty, he wanted to go home. He didn't care about trading his chamber for a shack or his blue Spade garments for a shabby black cloak. He simply wanted the security of knowing he could do something.

Alfred was good at being king, being raised a prince of the courts, and Yao was trained as an adviser by his father, the former adviser to Alfred's father, King George. Arthur was trained as a sorcerer and ailment doctor, in some alchemy and as a friend of magical creatures, though Arthur has never seen one and knew they didn't exist. What use would that serve a Queen?

As Arthur put his top hat back on his head and tried to summon a smile to not upset the court with their Queen's worries, Alfred walked in the library.

"Arthur! I finally found you!" He said with a smile.

"Oh hello. You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come to town with me. I like to visit every so often, you know."

"I would Alfred, but I'm a bit tired."

Alfred's smile dropped and upon seeing Arthur's forced smile lines, he scanned Arthur for any evidence of depression. It somewhat unnerved Arthur how perceptive he could be, especially when he acted like a dunce.

"What's wrong? You aren't worried about the meeting or anything are you?"

"I am a bit. I've never went overseas and although one of my roles as Queen is ambassador, I haven't been outside Spades, since everyone comes here anyway. My etiquette is excellent, but my politics need work."

"That's true, but it was your idea, I guess you just got the luck of the draw."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Alfred couldn't stand to see Arthur.

"Hey this is why you need to get out the castle! It can get pretty stuffy in here," Alfred said as he pulled on Arthur's sleeve, who didn't notice how droopy he was getting. The tugging allowed his focus to snap.

"I'm sorry. I guess I started to drift some." Arthur rubbed his eyes and wanted to change the subject slightly. "Hey what was that little King's meeting about? If I may ask."

"Of course you can! I just wanted to ask Roderich about the new advisers he mentioned. I wanted to know who they were and why they were around. Ludwig was also very curious and he said a little speech about keeping the balance and honesty of the Suits intact, something I am a firm believer on!"

Arthur stifled a chuckle at Alfred as he finished with a pose that resembled something of a super hero.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked.

"Well that and my dad never trusted the Clubs suit. Elizabeta and Roderich are fine, but their new and were chosen due to Elizabeta's powerful family and Roderich's relationship to Ludwig and Vash, as they are cousins. But Ivan Braginski? He was born a royal and there's no telling what his father taught him. But Roderich didn't know much about them himself, only that there were five of them. I just cant barge in on Ivan's kingdom because that'll start a war and we don't need that. We just got a stable alliance and I don't want to ruin that over paranoia."

Arthur nodded. He was quite amazed at how Alfred was really good at being King. He hoped to gain that confidence.

_Maybe this trip will help me out._

"Well that's that. I'll find out more later, but for now I'm going to town."

"I'll come with you." Arthur said.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I could get out of the castle."

Alfred jumped excitedly as they left the library.

* * *

The town just outside the castle was buzzing with midday activities. The royal pair, dressed in casual (but still blue) clothes, dodged women with baskets of apples, carts bumping along the pebbled roads and the smell of sea air form the near by ports invigorated their senses.

Arthur lived in a small village in the countryside and the busy town interested him greatly. Although, he and Alfred were recognized, they weren't bothered very much and got to enjoy lovely desserts and the townspeople were quite keen on having the Queen around as they were aware of his education in magic and although he didn't demonstrate any, he got to talk to the local doctors about remedies they discovered and buy some books about the magical creatures he loved and grew up with.

"You just cant help yourself with those, can you?" Alfred asked as he ate his fifth blueberry pastry and had plenty more in his hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Also you know how I like a good story." Arthur shifted the seven books in his arms as they walked back to the castle.

"I remember when you thought you could talk to faeries and stuff. You said they were your friends." Alfred managed to say through another pastry.

"I did?" Arthur stopped in his tracks, "what are you talking about?"

Before Alfred could answer, Yao rushed to him with papers.

"Here are some preparation plans for the expedition, aru, and – Arthur, what is all this?" Yao got some of the books from his hands. "I'll help you to the library. Alfred, look at those carefully, aru."

"I don't get any help?!" Alfred asked as he balanced his last four pastries and the papers Yao gave him.

Yao ignored Alfred and turned his attention to Arthur. "Arthur, I wanted to apologize for my oddness earlier about the Ace. I know that put some unnecessary pressure on you, aru. But please don't be too nervous on the expedition. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Arthur was quite taken back, but he thank Yao no less. After dropping the books in the library, Arthur went to his bed to rest his feet. He didn't notice how sleepy he was until he was woken up by Alfred gently shaking his shoulder. Looking outside, he saw the sunny day was pitch black save for a few lights lining the main road.

"You should've rested earlier," Alfred said. Arthur noted that he had changed in a blue suit, and while it wasn't as regal as the one he had on in the meeting, it alerted the still groggy Arthur that something important was going on.

"Why are you dressed?" he asked through a yawn.

"Because I don't wanna be naked." Alfred laughed.

"Sod off! Why are you dressed LIKE THAT ?!"

"Wow, you must be really tired. I always wear this at dinnertime."

Arthur rose up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh bugger its late. Have I missed dinner?"

"Well I really don't know. I spent my time in my office, reading what Yao gave me. So I ate alone, but since you didn't eat, I'll go get you something, okay?"

Arthur nodded and got up to prepare a bath and clean up for his late dinner. The ladies-in-waiting were quite patient with Arthur wanting to care for himself, but they still managed to be ahead of him, as a hot bath was already drawn. While removing his clothes, Arthur discovered a few flowers he forgot he bought and after seeing them crushed, he didn't want to waste them and instead, added them to his bath and got in. When he was asleep, he never dreamed, even as a child, so he made the most of his daydreaming and thought about his days in sorcery training, which re-introduced what Alfred said about him talking to magical creatures.

Arthur knew they didn't exist and if talked to one, he would have remembered it, despite not knowing much about his past. So why would Alfred say that? What happened?

As though on cue, Alfred come in the room and called to Arthur.

"Hold on I'm in the tub!" Arthur said as he got out and changed into his sleeping clothes, the only thing he wore that wasn't blue, but instead a green that matched his eyes. Alfred had brought back a pot of tea and a few of Arthur's favourite scones, the recipe coming from his teacher.

"Since it's late, I just brought that."

"Oh thank you Alfred. That's all I'm really hungry for anyway."

Alfred walked to the other side of Arthur's bed and laid down while Arthur sat down to pour a cup of tea.

"You want some?" Arthur asked.

"Naw, I never really liked the stuff, but Yao does so I keep it around."

Arthur nodded and turned his body to place his feet on the bed and was parallel to Alfred. If Arthur was really honest, he couldn't remember how he and Alfred meet, although Alfred seemed to be extremely fond of the memory. He did, however, remember trying to teach Alfred a spell and making small runes for him before Alfred left the village.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hm?" Alfred folded his arms under the pillows and seemed to be going to sleep.

"Earlier you said I used to talk to magical creatures. When was that?"

Alfred opened his eyes and took his hands from under the pillow and shifted to his side. A smile crept on his face and a small laugh followed.

"Yeah you did. You kept talking to some angel and faeries and stuff."

"Angels and faeries?"

"That what they sounded like when you told me about them. You really liked that angel and cried when they didn't come back or something like that."

"That's strange."

"Heck ya, not even your teacher knew what to say about it."

"I'm sure he thought it was crazy, just like I do now."

"I thought it was cute. Man you loved those faeries!"

"I'm tempted to pour this tea on you."

"But then you'd get your bed wet." Alfred laughed.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he had a little chuckle to himself.

"I sound like such a silly kid."

"I cant believe you don't remember that."

"Not really, but I do remember making magical runes, so that might explain a few things." Arthur was careful not to reveal his bad memory as not to hurt Alfred.

"I still have mine!"

"You do?" Arthur watched as Alfred fished for the charm from in his shirt. "You wear it?"

"Yeah!" Alfred's smile beamed as he showed it to Arthur. "It's my good luck charm."

The charm was a wooden pair of wings that looked more like a cloud, a sign of child's work. Arthur smiled back and finished his tea and ate a scone before passing the last one to Alfred, the only other person who liked to eat them.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going all the way to my room." Alfred said as he played with the charm absentmindedly, rubbing his fingers along the wings.

"Your room is down the hall," Arthur said, cleaning up the tea set and placing it on his desk.

"Too far! Besides my room is huge, dark and too quiet. At least if I hear a noise, I know its you."

"What if it isn't me?"

"I'll pretend it is," Alfred said as he took of his suit coat and shoes before climbing back into bed.

The bed was quite large, more than enough room to hold both of them, but Alfred managed to scoot over closer to Arthur's side, the charm still clutched in his hands.

"Goodnight Alfred." Arthur sighed, knowing the man wasn't going anywhere, but not minding too much.

"'Night Arthur the faerie lover."

Arthur grabbed his pillow to hit Alfred with before he settled into his spot and, despite his elongated nap an hour or so prior, fell asleep into a dreamless night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and will come back for Chapter 3! Tell me whatcha think!  
**

**Oh, did you guys know there's an Hetelia fanfiction that was published on Kindle? It's called The world I live in or something like that. I was kinda shocked to see it, but I havent read it. Have you?**

**BYE!**


End file.
